When 2 Different Worlds Collide
by thenarnianwitch
Summary: When 4 actors and 6 everyday Canadians get thrown in to the Narnia story will there be love, friendship, changes, and new prophecy? will they ever come home? will things be weird if they do? you know the story do you know the changes lets find out? DON'T LIKE DON' READ!:) in the process of being revised but hang in there chapter one has been re posted.
1. chapter 1

When 2 Different Worlds Collide

Chapter 1

There once was a woman named Paige Carrie and this is the story of how her and her friends found their way to Narnia. Now Paige had loved Narnia most of her life but her family never understood. They would all laugh at her and call her weird. You see Paige saw things that she shouldn't… she had visions. The only people she told about her gift were fellow believers and Narnia lovers. These people also happen to be her closest friends. Their names where Samantha (Sam) Brooks, Monika King, Maddie Cameron, Julia Longheart, and Sam's cousin Joshua (Josh) Brooks.

One day when the six where having a sleepover they felt something and the whole story of Narnia flash behind Paige's eyes. A vision about Narnia it had happened before but never like this for there had been major changes to the story she saw more then just the Pevensies but she couldn't make out the other ten faces. She snapped back to reality. She could hear different accusations and cries of pain.

"Stop! It feels like magic" she said. "Everyone grab hands and hold on tight!" Sam went to grab Josh's hand when he said "I'm not holding your hand!" Sam rolled her eyes. "Just do it! Unless you want to get left behind again." Josh grudgingly took her hand after that.

The whole group was standing in the middle of the room, TV blaring the Narnia Menu song, in their PJs holding hands. It was silent; you could hear a pin drop…

"I sure hope your mom doesn't come downstairs right now." Said Josh trying to ease the tension that had built in the room. It worked because the girls laughed and rolled their eyes at him.

There was a collective gasp from everyone as they felt immense pressure in their abdomen and chest, taking the air out of their lungs. The pressure spread squeezing their whole bodies and their line of sight went black. *POP* Everyone let go of each other as the pressure lifted and they could see again.

"Where are we?" Sam asked along with another voice from behind the group, definitely male.

AN- sorry it's so short they will get longer promise we hope you enjoy. Also all chapters will be in third person, unless otherwise noted


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She's so grown up," Will said with a smile. Skander smirked, "Remember when we first met her for that movie? She was 8." Anna laughed, "Yes, and now 8 years later she is graduating… Oh, she should be next." As soon as Anna spoke the principal called "Georgie Henley" to receive her diploma. The three mentioned previously, Georgie's almost family came from all across England to see her graduate. The four had met on the set of a movie, though I doubt you've seen it. It was called "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe." This was from an even older series, "The Chronicles of Narnia."From that day on the set, when they met that first time, they have been very close and kept in touch.

After the ceremony, the four went back to Georgie's house for a celebratory dinner. Georgie's had a huge smile on it. It disappeared however when she said "Oww something pinched me!" and jumped out of her chair at the dinner table. "What are you talking about Georgie…? Skander stop shoving!" said Will very aggravated. "I'm not touching you!" said Skander who was very worried. Anna who hadn't felt anything yet said "Why are you guys quoting Caspian…? Oh I feel it too. It feels like magic.

They did what they did in the movie and grabbed hands. You see they did not get there like the previous six for them they fell as if the floor just opened up beneath them and swallowed them up. Will and Anna seemed to get younger as they fell. When they landed they seemed to be as old as the younger two, Anna 16, like Georgie, and Will 18, like Skander. They also looked at their clothes and they were no longer dressed for a graduation but in everyday 40's clothing. "How strange…" said Anna. " I look like Susan again." Then as Will was trying to comprehend what was going on he said "Where are we?" in time with a female voice form the group in front of them.

AN- another short chapter. I promise the next one will be MUCH longer as they are all in the world before Narnia. They will explain every in the next few chapters. Make my day and review please.


End file.
